


Unspoken Words

by Mystik



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Angst, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things started on the wrong side for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by angeljade. It's all based in the first season.

Things started on the wrong side for them. Nathan always knew he had a brother; didn't mean he wanted to meet him, any time in his life. Hell, he even hated him, because despite the fact his father had chosen him, he still had that kid, Lucas, close to his heart.

 

The first time that he ever talked to Lucas, he dared him to decline the offer to join the Raven's team. Seeing him on that river court, just playing basketball with his friends, woke something in him. He didn't know what it was…yet.

Fate was never his friend and Lucas indeed joined the team. He did everything he could to make him leave, but apparently the blond would be a permanent presence in his life.

Then he did something that would change his life once again; he tried to conquer Haley's – Lucas' best friend's – heart. And he ended up in love. With the most different girl he'd ever met in his whole life.

From there, things went downhill. His fights with his father got worse day by day and finally he decided to emancipate himself and get as far as he could from his crazy family. Ironically, the people who supported him the most on that decision were Haley…and even if he couldn't say it, Lucas. His older brother.

It was funny to call the blond his older brother, because the three months age difference between them sometimes seemed like nothing. They were always changing places, sometimes he felt like the older one, who wanted to protect his little brother, even if he didn't speak out loud. Like that time with that rival team. Thing, Thing one and Thing three.

 

That was the first time that he felt that something had changed as well. Talking to Lucas like a civilized person for the first time, and, if he was honest to himself, see him almost naked. Okay, maybe he saw him in the showers, after every practice, but that felt a little different, because his body felt contact with his in that semi nude state.

And there would go Nathan Scott's little secret; he liked girls…and guys. Guys not so much, since he was dating Peyton, now Haley. The only times were in parties at his dad's beach house, between drunk kisses and touches in the dark. After that event, they made some kind of truce between them.

Until the accident. He was shocked, to say the least, at knowing his brother might never wake up again. He was lost, but never showing, and at the same time he had to be strong for Haley, who was devoured by guilt over her last fight with Lucas before the car crash.

After thinking a lot, he decided to visit the blond in the hospital. He looked briefly to Karen, asleep on the uncomfortable couch, and smiled. Lucas was lucky to have a mom like that. Nathan grabbed the chair next to the bed and sat beside Lucas, his heart clenching a little bit at seeing the blond so still. So lifeless.

He started talking, saying how lucky he was to have a chance like that to be away from all the pressures, how Haley needed him to wake up and stuff. But deep inside he knew he had to say something more.

 

But it was never a matter of words about them. Nathan believed that the actions counted a lot more. So while he was speaking, his hand unconsciously rested beside Lucas's hand. The brunette lowered his head, thinking that he should just say it out loud, since the blond wouldn't hear it anyway.

That was when he felt the finger touching his skin. He look up and widened his eyes when he saw Lucas open his eyes, his heart beating quick on his chest.

"Lucas?" was the first thing he could ever say.

"Water…?" was the low, soft reply of the blond.

After leaving the hospital, leaving Karen and Lucas alone, something occurred to him and he concluded, he was screwed.

* * *

Nathan walked slowly, smiling as he noticed that Lucas didn't register his presence yet. He put his hands in his pockets and said, "I told you that if you missed that shot it would be all for nothing."

Lucas turned around and smiled, the act reaching his eyes. It was always about the gestures between them anyway.

"You're leaving because of the game?" he had to ask.

"Nah, Keith needs to be with someone right now," replied the blond, shrugging.

The whole time they were looking at each other, the brunette knew Lucas could see what he was thinking, in his eyes. Despite what other people thought, he wasn't that good at lying. Not to people he cared about, anyway.

 

Yeah, he was so screwed.

"Besides…I know I'm leaving Haley in good hands."

Nathan snorted at that. He smiled, shyly and decided to tell a half-truth. "I gotta tell you man…I never thought when we played that one on one game that I would end up back here feeling like this."

"Like what?" The blond had a good question right there. Time for the half-truth again.

"Like I'm gonna miss you."

Lucas looked at him in a mysterious way, not smiling or mad…just looking at him. And he really tried to not sound so desolated. "You gotta do what you feel. I actually wish you wouldn't leave. Because you're…one hell of a basketball player."

'That was so not what you wanted to say.' Lucas thought as he smirked. "And because you're my brother."

That little word, 'brother', rang all kinds of bells inside, most of them warning about how he should run and stay away from the blond until he leaved town.

"Take care of yourself."

"And you take care of Haley."

Nathan got closer and hugged him, sighing, knowing this was for the best.

"I'm gonna miss you too…little brother."

 

The brunette stepped back and smiled, turning around and walking away. He should focus on getting in the car and going home, to Haley, to his wife-to-be. Not that everybody knew that.

"Nate!"

He turned around, seeing Lucas run to meet him. The light of the river court was a little far away, hiding them in shadows of the night.

"What is it?" Asked the brunette.

The blond gasped a little bit for air and looked at him in the eyes. Something he saw in those blue eyes made his heart beat a little faster.

"Well, we were never good with words right?" Lucas began, still looking at him.

"Yeah…?" asked Nathan, trying to gain a clue to the blond's meaning.

"So, we talked all about Haley, and the game and stuff, but…" Lucas took a deep breath "But we never talked about the subject that really matters, am I right?"

So that was it. The 'all or nothing' moment. Nathan bit his lower lip, his heart and his mind in a huge mess. As always, words wouldn't make any difference. He had to show it.

Lucas was leaving, so he thought he would throw caution to the wind. The brunette approached his brother and sighed.

"Yeah, you're right."

Without waiting for any kind of reply, he grabbed him by the jacket and kissed him, lips against lips. His whole body shivered at the contact, reeling at the softness of the blond's mouth, so different than any guy he'd kissed.

He was ready to receive that punch any moment now, but Nathan was shocked when Lucas grabbed him by the neck and kissed back, giving as good as he got.

From there on, Nathan stopped thinking. He let go of Lucas' jacket and hung to him by the waist, his mouth demanding entrance on the others. The blond bit his lower lip and soon their tongues were entwining with need, their bodies gluing against each other, growing more aroused by the second.

Nathan was the one who broke them up and their foreheads were pressed together. The brunette could feel the hot breath of Lucas against his lips and he really didn't know what to say now.

"Luke, I…"

"I know." Whispered the blond, his fingers treaded between the dark locks.

"Promise me you'll call," asked Nathan and he hated how weak he sounded "Haley will kill you if you don't."

Lucas laughed, and the brunette never heard a sound so good . The blond kissed him one more time, chastely and stepped back, their bodies separating.

"I promise."

 

Nathan looked at him one more time, his eyes saying the words he never could out loud. He turned around and walked away, heading to his new future.

Things started on the wrong side for them. But maybe they would end up differently.

 

 

THE END


End file.
